


you could drag me through hell, if it meant i could hold your hand

by TheGlovedArtist



Series: from the kiln to the heart [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: AtsuKita, Atsumu and Suna are idiots and i love them, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, M/M, SunaKita, atsusuna centric - i am so sorry atsukita and suna kita stans, fluff with minor angst, implied dysfunctional family dynamics, it's all a healthy relationship but kita doesn't show up till later, mentions of homophobic parents, no beta im dumbass, teenagers being teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:54:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26894779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGlovedArtist/pseuds/TheGlovedArtist
Summary: “Ya only say that when I feed ya,” Atsumu grumbled before munching on a fry himself. “Ya only love me for my cooking.”Rolling his eyes, Rin wiped his fingers on a napkin and started rummaging through his bag. “If that was the case, I’d be dating your brother.” He took out a small notebook and a pen. “Besides, you didn’t even make this.”“Ya wound me,” he dramatically replied, placing a hand over his heart. He eyed the notebook in front of him. “Is that-?”“Yep.” Rin flipped to the 28th page and sat back. “If you try to get him another bouncy castle I swear to God I will smother Kita-san in gifts and leave you in the dust.”OR the atsusunakita clay fic in which Atsumu and Suna attempt to buy Kita a gift. Teenage shenanigans ensue.
Relationships: Kita Shinsuke/Miya Atsumu/Suna Rintarou, Miya Atsumu/Suna Rintarou
Series: from the kiln to the heart [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1962511
Comments: 3
Kudos: 96





	you could drag me through hell, if it meant i could hold your hand

**Author's Note:**

> Title from ["follow you" by bring me the horizon](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RqQKhSzThyc&ab_channel=BringMetheHorizon-Topic)
> 
> ATSUSUNAKITA NATION HOW ARE WE FEELING TODAY :DDDDDD ENJOY THIS MESS
> 
> on the topic of messes, this absolute trainwreck was inspired by [this](https://twitter.com/spinoffprotag/status/1307512667070816256?s=20) thread...you may read it but fair warning as it will contain spoilers (you'll have to expand the tweet lol, good luck navigating it). anywho, plz don't point out any mistakes if you see them bc i am too tired to Perceive them.
> 
> _**Please read the tags before reading!!!**_
> 
> With all of that said and done, i hope you enjoy this!!!! :D :D :D

The day was chilly and the wind had decided to not only add to the cold but to make it worse. Autumn leaves danced in the midst of students milling about, the teenagers making their way to wherever they had to be at the end of the school day.

Atsumu blew hot air onto his hands and rubbed them together like a scheming fly. Well, no, not quite. It was more of a “god I wish it wasn’t so fucking cold” mixed in with “where on Earth is my boyfriend,” but still. Standing outside when he could’ve _definitely_ been inside made him look like one.

As his fingers began to numb, his irritation grew. He checked his phone only to find a picture of Rin and Shinsuke grinning right back at him. A burst of warmth erupted in his chest as he fondly stared at the wallpaper. He clicked his phone off and put it back in his pocket, content and less cold.

A moment passed before he remembered _why_ he took his phone out in the first place. Oops.

He opened the device once more, this time determined to check the time and any messages Rin could’ve sent. Of course, it was 10 minutes past their agreed meeting time. Atsumu furiously (as in, he typed as quickly as possible with frozen fingers) texted Rin.

> **[me]**
> 
> > where tf r u?
> 
> **[bendy straw]**
> 
> > waiting for you
> 
> > where tf are you?
> 
> **[me]**
> 
> > front gate
> 
> **[bendy straw]**
> 
> > i-
> 
> > it’s freezing? Why are you outside
> 
> **[me]**
> 
> > WE AGREED TO MEET HERE ASSHAT
> 
> **[bendy straw]**
> 
> > im not voluntarily going outside
> 
> **[me]**
> 
> > yer so annoying
> 
> > where r u now
> 
> **[bendy straw]**
> 
> > omw
> 
> > you suk

Before Atsumu could respond with what he thought was a witty response - at best, it would’ve been a laughable jab - a voice brought him out of his unfunny and unwitty typing. “You owe me big time.”

He turned to find Rin standing behind him, in all his multi-layered glory. Atsumu could tell he rushed to get there; his scarf was half-haphazardly wrapped around his neck, his gloves were wrinkled, as opposed to their usual smooth appearance, and his jacket was halfway zipped up. Despite being outside for only a couple minutes at best, his face was already tinted a light red. His nose was dusted with an especially cute blush that made him want to boop it.

Another burst of affection lit up in his chest. He couldn’t help but feel so much _love_ for one of his boyfriends. In a last-ditch effort to not immediately combust on the spot, he held Rin’s hands and blew hot air on them; then he pressed a soft kiss on his fingers, looking in his eyes to search for any sign of embarrassment. He wasn’t disappointed. “It’s not even that cold, Rin.”

“Oh shut up, not everyone’s a human torch like you.” Rin mockingly glared at him before fixing himself up (it took a few moments for Atsumu to let go), zipping up his jacket and so on and so forth. Atsumu assisted him with his scarf, wrapping it around his neck before smacking his face. He tied it up quickly and shuffled forward to avoid Rin’s retaliation.

The endeavour was fruitless. He felt the scarf hit the back of his head, his boyfriend then catching up to him after accomplishing his revenge. Rin reached forward and held his hand, swinging it gently.

Together, they set off into the unknown.

“If we don’t go inside somewhere in the next two seconds I’m going home.”  
  
Apparently, the unknown was the nearest McDonalds.

The restaurant was busy. Teenagers and a handful of adults occupied booths, tables, and all the stool seating areas. In the background, the faint screams of children, infants, and perhaps a single grad student filled the air as people went about their lives. Atsumu ordered a large drink (with two straws because he’s _that_ guy) and two platters of fries. 

Rin beamed when he brought the food. “Mmm, I love you,” he said, plucking a fry from the tray before it was set onto the table. 

“Ya only say that when I feed ya,” Atsumu grumbled before munching on a fry himself. “Ya only love me for my cooking.”

Rolling his eyes, Rin wiped his fingers on a napkin and started rummaging through his bag. “If that was the case, I’d be dating your brother.” He took out a small notebook and a pen. “Besides, you didn’t even make this.”

“Ya wound me,” he dramatically replied, placing a hand over his heart. He eyed the notebook in front of him. “Is that-?”

“Yep.” Rin flipped to the 28th page and sat back. “If you try to get him another bouncy castle I swear to God I will smother Kita-san in gifts and leave you in the dust.”

Every month, the two of them either bought or made a gift for Shinsuke. It wasn’t for any particular reason; they simply wanted to shower him in gifts - and if the smile Shinsuke would share with them was the prettiest and most beautifully radiant smile they’d ever lain their eyes on, that was their own business. The only trouble was the decision of what to buy or make. There were only so many times you could buy your captain volleyball-related items, and Shinsuke wasn’t particularly fond of traditional gifts. Chocolates - “I don’t want cavities” - flowers - “There’s no use in exchanging flowers if they’re going to die in a couple of weeks” - cards - “...thank you…” - and all Valentine’s cliches were nice, but it wouldn’t produce the smile the two so desperately desired. For that, they had to be creative.

“In my defence, that was a killer idea.”

“Yeah, and it would’ve cost the entire volleyball budget that we _don’t_ have access to.” Rin took a sip of the drink and wrinkled his nose. “Really? Root beer? Why do I even date you…”

Atsumu balled up a napkin and threw it at his boyfriend’s head. “Root beer’s delicious, fuck you.” He took the journal in front of him and scanned its contents. It took a moment for him to process what Rin said.

“Wait, did’ja just imply ya’d use the volleyball budget to buy Kita-san a gift?” He laughed when he saw his boyfriend sheepishly look away. “Well, we better get something that’ll be worth double the amount of that.”

One bullet point caught his eyes and he squinted. He read it again, and then once more. “Ya...ya wanna get him astronaut food?”

Rin shrugged nonchalantly, but his eyes were alight. “Isn’t that something special? We get him something only astronauts can eat-”

“Ya do realize that’s just powdered food, right?”

“...oh.”

He restrained the urge to laugh, ignoring the way Rin glared at his efforts. Instead, he flicked a single fry at him and crossed the idea out with a pen that most definitely did not belong to him.

Rin caught the fry and said nothing when Atsumu used his pen. Casually munching on the thrown fry, narrowed his eyes. “You better not ink out-”

“-file covers? What are ya, his assistant?”

The flush that splotched Rin’s face suited him quite nicely. He took Atsumu’s share of fries, shoved it in his mouth, swallowed the lump after a few chews (ignoring the “oi, that was mine!”) and spit out, “at least I didn’t try to get him a fucking kazoo-”

“That was _one time_ Rin-!”

“-but either way we’re out of good ideas, aren’t we.”

It wasn’t a question. It didn't have to be.

A silence fell before them, ugly yet truthful. He didn’t want to admit it, but Rin was right; unless there was a scheduled epiphany waiting for them in the future, the only ideas they had were astronaut food, file covers, and the brief mention of a kazoo.

Suddenly, Atsumu was hit with a revelation. A shitty one to be sure, but a revelation nonetheless.

“An emu.”

Rin humoured him for a moment. Then he burst into laughter, temporarily drawing the attention of surrounding customers. “I knew you were an idiot, but somehow you always manage to surprise me.”

“Brave words from the guy who wanted to gift _our_ Kita-san fuckin’ astronaut food. What the fuck was up with that?”

Rin tried to ignore him, to no avail. “At least that was feasible! Where on this planet are we going to get an emu?”

Atsumu dramatically waved his hands around as if he was trying to articulate a message through interpretive dance. It didn’t work. “Okay, maybe not an actual emu, but what about a toy emu? Or a photo?”

Rin rolled his eyes and took a reluctant sip from Atsumu’s choice beverage. “We’re not getting him a picture of a fuckin’ _bird_ , Atsumu.”

Something nagged at the back of his mind. The inklings of something genius lingered, made itself known, but continuously slipped past the grasp of Atsumu’s presumably oily fingers. The fries were long gone. The disgusting root beer had yet to be finished. And Atsumu almost had an idea, if it weren’t for the fact it kept escaping him.

“Hello? Earth to Atsumu?”

He blinked himself out of his daze. Before he could say anything, Rin flicked him on the forehead. 

“Ow, what was that for?”

“You were ignoring me.” Rin pouted and for a split second, he felt like kissing the pain away.

“C’mon, let’s get out of here.”

They cleaned up their area (because they’re not heathens who find pleasure in burdening underpaid workers) and exited the establishment. The sun may have increased the temperature by a couple of degrees, but it was cold as a frozen-over hellscape.

“Why is it as cold as a frozen-over hellscape,” Rin muttered underneath his breath as the two of them walked in the direction of Atsumu’s home. They didn’t verbally agree to go there, but Osamu always made food after school, for some reason they couldn't comprehend, and, as always, they were still hungry. Fries could only do so much for teenage boys with the energy levels of monsters.

Atsumu snorted at the Rin and started dragging him to go faster. It worked for a couple of steps until Rin started pulling back and acted like dead weight. The two walked like this, pulling and dragging until they reached a balanced pace where they both were satisfied. As they walked, the streets grew more secluded and empty until they began to pass through a shortcut where it was only them and the yawning evening sky. 

He stopped and pulled Rin to the side of the path, wrapping his arms around his boyfriend’s waist. Staring at his lips, he whispered, “I wish Kita-san was here.”

Rin laughed quietly at that. Cupping his cheeks, he replied with a soft, “me too.”

They closed the gap between them. For what felt as a single second stretched into a lifetime, they exchanged a piece of their soul with soft lips and puffs of air. Although they were missing a part of their trio, they felt contentment simmer beneath their skin as they basked in the company of each other. 

“Stay for dinner?” Atsumu asked on his lips, unable to pull away. Rin kissed him once more before answering.

“We both know I can’t stay for long.”

This didn't come as a surprise. Even with knowing the reason for Rin’s early departure, he couldn’t help but wish for more time. Just a second longer, just to make the moment be that much sweeter.

Turning around and taking a deep breath, Atsumu began to lug Rin towards his house again. “Let’s go then, we don’t want ‘Samu eating all his food.”

It didn’t take long to reach his home; between hand-holding, stupid banter, and a quick-set pace, it was only a matter of minutes before they arrived. Living within walking distance of their school had its perks, after all.

When they entered the home, they were greeted with a sweet, unfamiliar scent. With his parents still at work, he could tell his brother was most likely experimenting with a new recipe.

“I’m home!” he called out at the same time as Rin said, “pardon the intrusion!”

A groan echoed from what he assumed was the kitchen and he could barely make out an, “oh great, not _these_ shitheads.” Making his way inside he saw that he was correct; from the looks of it, Osamu was baking something. His phone was propped on its side and he was looking and smiling at it more often than he should’ve.

“Who is that, yer boyfriend?” he asked while walking towards the device. His brother was quick to grab it and end the call.

“Go away, I’m busy.” Osamu turned his phone off and returned to whisking his concoction of something beige and doughy. Atsumu raised an eyebrow but said nothing, filing away the small tidbit that Osamu was _definitely_ hiding something from him in the back of his head.

Sticking his tongue out, Atsumu flipped his brother off before sauntering towards their (unfortunately) shared room, Rin right at his heels. Once they entered, he closed the door and made his way up the ladder leading to his designated bunk. Rin remained on the ground.

“I told ya, it won’t break if ya come up here with me,” he said, scooting towards the headboard and patting the space in front of him. “Stop bein’ a coward.”

The bed creaked as his boyfriend made his way up and took a seat before him, notebook and pen in hand. “If we die, I’m gonna kill you.”

Atsumu smiled and pulled Rin into his lap. He wrapped his arms around his torso and kissed his neck with the recklessness of an overgrown, excited puppy. Warmth blossomed on the skin where he laid sloppy kisses, the blush staining his neck more and more until he was almost completely flushed. 

“I can agree with those terms,” Atsumu replied absentmindedly, too fascinated with the different shades of red he could produce on Rin with his mouth alone.

Rin twisted to look him in the eyes and placed his hand over Atsumu’s mouth. “First plan. Then we can make out.” He whipped his hand away when Atsumu decided to lick his palm, sputtering and muttering small profanities. “Ugh, you’re so gross,” he said, wiping his hand on Atsumu’s shirt.

Laughing, he nuzzled his neck and squeezed him tightly before finally relenting. “Alright, fine. Where were we?”

“We have zero ideas.”

Atsumu considered this. “What about-”

“ _We’re not getting him a stupid kazoo._ ”

He thought about their dilemma and their failed ideas. The bouncy castle, the file covers, the kazoo, the astronaut food, and the emu. Somehow, someway, there had to be a good idea hiding within one of those ideas. For that reason, his mind continued to wander back to the animal. There was something that he didn’t connect yet, something akin to an idea that had yet to be properly moulded-

In a flash, the word _moulded_ triggered something in his head and, in a single instance, an idea was born. He grabbed ahold of it and metaphorically held onto it with all the strength he could muster.

“Figurines.”

Rin stopped whatever he was doing - fiddling with Atsumu’s fingers, as he did when he starts thinking - and turned to face him. “Huh?”

“Clay figurines. Y’know, those super classy things old people have on display.”

“Are you referring to Kita-san’s grandmother?”

Atsumu waved his words away. “That doesn't matter. It’s a good idea, isn’t it?”

He watched his boyfriend visually contemplate it. Chewing his lip, furrowing his eyebrows - it took all his strength to not jump him on the spot.

“That’s...not terrible.”

Beaming, he pushed Rin onto his back and crawled on top of him. “Great. Now can we make out?”

Rin rolled his eyes. “Let me write that down and _then_ we can kiss all you want.”

Not willing to waste another second, Atsumu leaned back and grabbed the notebook. He read aloud what he wrote. “‘Clay emu’. There, does that satisfy ya?”

“Well, what am I gonna get him? I’m not sharing a gift with you if it’s something so small.”

He tossed aside the notebook in favour of intertwining his hands with Rin’s and holding them above his head. “Emu later. I’d like ya now if ya don’t mind.”

Rin raised an eyebrow. “You’re being awfully clingy today. Did something happen today?”

There was a pause. Atsumu tried to smile reassuringly, but it didn’t quite reach his eyes. Anything that surfaced to the top of his consciousness, reminding him of _that_ , was immediately shoved back underneath his thoughts. He settled for something that wasn’t a lie but wasn’t the full truth. He didn’t want to bring it up, not here, not now. 

“I just missed ya.”

Something shifted in Rin’s eyes, but it was gone as quickly as Atsumu noticed it. Instead, Rin gave him a cheeky grin, his tongue poking his cheek. “I practically spent the whole day with you. Is this your way of getting me to move in with you?” he teased, his eyes alight and playful. “I’m flattered, honestly.”

“That’s not a bad idea.” He pressed feather-light kisses to the base of his neck, relishing in his sighs and shivers. “That way I can have ya ‘n Kita-san all to myself.”

“Mmm,” Rin hummed, squeezing his hands. “What if Kita-san wants to stay near his grandmother? He won’t be able to stay here then.”

“I’ll build a portal.” Atsumu let go of one of his hands to trace lines on Rin’s side. “I’ll find a way to be with y’all if it’s the last thing I do.”

“Yeah right,” he replied while rolling his eyes. “You can barely do your math homework and you say _you’re_ gonna make a portal? Let’s be real; it’ll be Kita-san who builds one.”

Atsumu laughed at that, and once he began he couldn’t stop. He laughed and he laughed and he laughed until Rin joined him and together they laughed at the imagery of Shinsuke constructing a portal for them. 

The sound of the door opening brought them out of their world. “Oi, Ma’s home. Come help with dinner or else,” Osamu deadpanned, refusing to look at them. He didn’t bother to hear Atsumus’ eloquent “fuck off!” response. 

Rin began to shift underneath him and Atsumu was quick to get off him. “I have to go home.”

Thoughts once buried began to surface once more. He couldn’t help the desperation laced in his words as he said, “maybe they’d be okay if ya stayed out late. Just this once.”

Somehow, it felt like an eternal goodbye when Rin cupped his face and replied, “I can’t. I need to go, I should’ve been home ages ago.”

Anger coursed through his veins, boiled blood making it hard to hear. “It’s not fair. They can’t just-”

“Hey.” Rin rested his forehead on Atsumu and closed his eyes. “Trust me, I know.”

“Ya shouldn’t have to stay there,” he whispered. He could hear his boyfriend take a slow, unsteady breath.

“I know.”

“Let me walk you home.”

Rin snapped away. “Absolutely _not_.”

“It’ll only be till your block and then I’ll fuck off, I swear.”

The air tensed as his boyfriend mulled over his words. “You do know we see each other every day at school, right?” he said softly, extracting himself from Atsumu to climb down the ladder. “It’s not like I’m going anywhere.”

Atsumu considered the thought. He knew, deep inside himself, he was being a clingy bitch. It was inevitable; he tended to stick to anything that claimed both his passion and heart. Besides, he genuinely _was_ worried about Rin. Between homophobic parents who were as dysfunctional as they were backwards and an unnecessary strict regime, there were times where all he wanted to do was hold Rin in his heart and never let him go. Hand-in-hand with Shinsuke, he wanted to leave their reality and escape to a new one altogether. One where they escape to a new life altogether. One where they were safe and happy and with each other. 

For now, he settled with focusing on the present. 

“‘S not enough,” he mumbled before climbing off his bunk to stand with Rin. “If I had my way, we’d’ve already been gone to Canada.”

Rin gave him an amused look as he made sure everything was in his bag. “Why specifically Canada?”

“I dunno, I just wanna see a moose.”

They exited the room as he replied with, “not every Canadian’s seen a moose, Atsumu.” He froze when he saw the table set with an extra plate laid out.

“Thank you for having me,” Rin said with a small bow. “I’ll be taking my leave.”

Osamu poked his head through the kitchen. “Bro, I _just_ made a spot for ya ‘n everything. Ya can’t just leave now.” He vaguely gestured to the stove and oven. “I even made dessert.”

“He’ll join in next time,” Atsumu cut in. He placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder. “He’s got to be home now.”

The two could hear Osamu grumble to himself, saying, “could’ve told me beforehand,” and what-not. Atsumu couldn’t help but feel smug about his brother’s inconvenience. “Tell Ma I’ll be back soon,” he said while ushering Rin towards the entrance of the house. “I’m droppin’ Rin off!”

“If yer not back home in time we’ll start eatin’ without ya!” Osamu warned. He waved his brother’s words away. The food would be waiting for him when he got back; he didn’t have the luxury of certainty with Rin. 

Without any further distractions, they set off. He didn’t live far from his boyfriend, their houses relatively close together. It was Shinsuke who lived far. They went to his farm a handful of times, each visit filled with sweet kisses, warm cuddles, and homework. Even outside the court, Shinsuke took care of them and made sure they were on track.

“I love Kita-san,” Atsumu said out of nowhere as they walked. Rin nodded in agreement.

“Do you think he’ll actually like a figurine?” he asked, fiddling with the straps to the backpack.

“I hope so, ‘cause I can’t think of anything else to get him.” Atsumu snapped his fingers with the arrival of a sudden idea. “What if we get him one of those miniature wacky Inflatable Tube guys?”

“...let’s stick with the ceramic emu.”

“Alright then, what’re ya gettin’ him? I distinctly remember ya sayin’ ya’ll get him something else.”

Looking to the sky, Rin remained silent for a second. Then, in a moment of clarity, he said, “I’ll just get him some different animal.”

Atsumu nodded. Matching sets were always good. “Ya better not get an emu.”

As they drew closer to Rin’s house, he slowed his pace. The sky was shifting to a mellow orange with a few clouds littering the painting. It was beautiful, the evening glow casting its light onto his boyfriend in such a manner that framed him, just at that moment, as one of the prettiest things he ever saw. He wanted to hold him and kiss him and never let go. Although he was going to see him tomorrow, he didn’t want to say goodbye. Atsumu wasn’t ready to turn the present into the past. Not yet.

As if sensing his internal turmoil, Rin turned to face him while grabbing his hand, squeezing it gently. “I’ll be fine.”

He gritted his teeth. “I wish ya didn’t have to tell me this every time ya left.”

Rin gave him a forlorn smile before letting go and walking forward. “I’ll see you tomorrow,” he said without looking back. 

Not one to lose, he hollered, “not if I see ya first!”

Feeling more at ease than before, Atsumu started to walk home, the thoughts of gifts and freedom and emus lingering in the back of his mind. He was alright and his boyfriends were okay. They had time. Holding onto the strength Rin and Shinsuke gave him, he walked home knowing that he was only a boy and he was going to change his world. 

* * *

“You had. One. Job.”

It was the weekend; coupled with warm, perfect weather and free time (read: the two cleared everything for the trip, r.i.p to Osamu’s experimental cooking sessions but they’re different), the trio had decided to meet at Shinsuke’s farm. Seeing as they missed the countryside where Shinsuke was at most peace (and his grandmother’s cooking was worth any day trip), they didn’t hesitate to have a date there. Contributing one of many farm dates, there wasn’t any downside to the setup.

Naturally, Atsumu managed to prove the universe wrong. 

Staring at the identical fox figurines they bought, he felt both embarrassment and irritation. 

“‘S not my fault I changed my mind,” he grumbled under his breath. He resisted the urge to stomp his feet. “I was gonna get an emu, I swear, but then I saw the fox and I thought it would’ve been perfect for Kita-san…”

Rin looked behind him; anytime, the bus could arrive and take them closer and closer to Shinsuke’s home. He pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed. “What’re we gonna do now? There’s no time to get something else.”

The sight of the bus rumbling into view brought them out of their conversation. Once it stopped in front of them, they paid the fare and sat in the back, their seats beside one of many windows. When Atsumu started to ignore Rin by staring out the window, he harshly elbowed him in the side.

“Oi, we’re not done talking. Stop spacing out.”

“Can ya blame me? We’re ‘bout to meet Kita-san.”

They stared off into the distance, hopelessly in love with their captain and third boyfriend. Rin shook his head and bumped into him once more. “Focus. What do we do now?”

Atsumu looked at the bags they held. The identical ceramic foxes they bought were of the same nature; a fox, perfectly poised in a stretching position with splotches of colour, giving it a simplistic yet vibrant look. Rin’s fox had baby blue patches of colour, whilst Atsumu’s bore a grand gold and black aesthetic. The only other difference was that the foxes were mirrored. If they lined them up, they would face each other, as opposed to the same side. Its eyes held the same wise glint as Shinsuke did when he saw something he liked. Or when he ate _umeboshi_. Or when he was with them, all alone, where he could focus on them alone and give them affection and love-

“I think we’ll be okay.” He took a hold of Rin’s unoccupied hand. “I’m sure he’ll love them anyway.”

His boyfriend scoffed and looked away, a faint blush dusting his cheeks. _Cutie_.

“I don’t want you to be ‘sure,’ I want you to be certain. It’s got to be the perfect gift-”

Atsumu held his hand up and pressed a long kiss to it, effectively cutting off the bullshit he was spewing. He looked him in the eyes, keeping his lips on his hand. “Relax. He’ll love them.”

Rin swallowed and allowed Atsumu to kiss his fingers, palm, and wrist until he started travelling up his arm. “You’re an idiot, did you know that?”

He hummed in response. The sound vibrated against Rin’s arm. “So I’ve heard.”

Pulling his arm back, Rin touched Atsumu’s face gently, his thumb brushing his bottom lip. “Count yourself lucky that I find that attractive in a man.”

“Are ya callin’ Kita-san an idiot? ‘Cause if so, I’m gonna have to fight ya-”

Rin’s eyes swept the area to ensure no one was looking - Atsumu knew that look of hesitation anywhere - before kissing his concern away. “Kita-san’s smarter than both of us combined, stupid. Of course, I didn’t lump him with us.”

Thinking about Shinsuke reminded Atsumu of their limited time. Soon, graduation would come and he would leave them to their own devices. He would move onto university, thriving in an environment where he was given more freedom with his time and work. The whole ordeal made Atsumu nostalgic, for some reason. Internally, he cleared his mind. He would deal with the future when he got to it; for now, he had the present on his side.

“I miss him,” he said, playing around with the bag. “I wish we could see him right now.”

“We’re on our way to his house.”

Atsumu shrugged. “Still…”

Rin rolled his eyes. Continuing to hold hands, they started talking about nothing and everything; volleyball, Shinsuke, video games, Shinsuke, what their next gift may or may not be, Shinsuke-

The scenery behind the window shifted as they conversed. Buildings and stores changed into sparse land and a singular telephone pole, the wires stretching for what seemed to look like forever. 

“Cow,” Atsumu said, interrupting their conversation about Shinsuke. Rin leaned forward to look outside.

“Cow,” he replied in agreement. They nodded.

Some things just make sense. 

In what felt like no time, the two arrived at their stop. Bidding the driver a polite farewell, they exited the bus and made their way to the farm.

Even without looking, Atsumu could feel the gears whirring within Rin’s mind; he could feel the subtle rumination emanate from him in waves. It didn’t take a genius to know that he was thinking about the identical foxes.

“Dude, I can hear ya thinkin’ from here,” he jabbed, lightly pushing him. He laughed when he caught Rin unguarded, leading him to almost fall into the ditch. The shit-eating grin he wore was worth being thrown in the non-existent traffic. 

Rin started speed walking away from him, no doubtfully pissed off at him. Atsumu started jogging to get ahead. Soon, they raced each other to their destination. Well, not quite. Rin stayed in his speed walking state, but the effort to go faster than necessary spoke volumes.

Shinsuke was waiting outside for them.

“Yer early,” he stated. His expression remained neutral, but Atsumu could see his dilated pupils and an excited glint in his eyes to boot. “What’s in the bags?”

“Nothing,” Atsumu said at the same time as Rin said, “something.”

They cringed. “Something,” Atsumu corrected as Rin stated, “nothing.” The pair glared at each other as if their inability to coordinate were each other’s fault. 

Shinsuke looked at them and raised an eyebrow, amused. “Is it ‘something’ or ‘nothing’?”

This time, to ensure they wouldn’t make a fool of themselves, they eloquently said, “uhhhh…” until Shinsuke chuckled and gestured for them to follow him. With that, the trio made their way into the house.

The area was, to say the least, _huge_. Vast fields of rice crops stretched for as far as the eye could see. Shinsuke’s home was nothing short of traditional and, well, homey. No matter how many times Atsumu visited the place, the feeling of familiarity and love always permeated his senses. It truly did earn the title home. 

Rin ran past everything and flopped onto Shinsuke’s bed, Atsumu quick to follow suit. He gently placed the bags on the foot of the bed before throwing himself on top of Rin.

“Tea? Juice?” Shinsuke asked from the kitchen, his voice loud enough to reach the boys as they wrestled and fought for dominance.

“I’ll have tea!” Rin responded with. Atsumu flipped him over in his distracted state and straddled his waist, a triumphant expression crossing his face.

“I’ll take juice,” he replied as he took hold of Rin’s wrists and pinned them above his head. “Hmm, this looks familiar,” he teased, sticking his tongue out. 

“Fuck you,” Rin spat. He groaned in annoyance when Atsumu wiggled his eyebrows. “Not like that, stupid.” He started writhing underneath him, trying to regain some semblance of power.

Before Atsumu could reply with something idiotic, Shinsuke entered the room holding a tray of snacks and drinks. The two halted their movements and turned to face him, smiling innocently. Sighing, he placed the tray on his desk and proceeded to climb onto the bed. Atsumu got off of Rin and opted to scooch backwards until his back was pressed against the headboard. He enthusiastically patted his thighs.

“I defeated Rin this time, so it’s my turn to cuddle ya,” he said earnestly.

Smiling and shaking his head, he made his way to Atsumu’s lap and leaned his back against his chest. Rin crawled forward and laid down on top of Shinsuke’s chest.

Together, in that bubble of time, they breathed in each other and allowed the tenderness of their love to surround them. It wasn’t often that they were able to be in each other’s company and worry about nothing but the present. The past happened. The future could wait. The trio cherished the present and simply vibed.

Atsumu wanted more.

Wrapping his arms around Shinsuke and resting his hands atop of Rin’s back, he began kissing his neck. Following his lead, Rin shifted forward and kissed Shinsuke.

“I love ya,” Atsumu whispered in his collarbone.

“I love you,” Rin said on his lips.

He didn’t respond; instead, Shinsuke closed his eyes and sighed, relishing the feeling the affection. The duo continued to praise him, pressing quiet secrets to his skin until he was completely flushed.

His eyes fluttered open. “Wait.”

The two froze. Shinsuke chuckled at this and, to soothe them, played with their hair. “Y’all didn’t tell me what was in the bags.”

Atsumu released the breath he was unaware of holding. Looking at Rin, he solemnly nodded. It was time for the moment of truth.

While Rin shuffled to get the gifts, doubts started the creep up in the back of his mind. What if Shinsuke didn’t like them? What if they used a lot of money they didn’t expect to spend (clay figurines were, to no one’s surprise but their own, expensive), only for Shinsuke to not smile? What if everything was for nothing?

He didn’t have time to debunk his thoughts. Shunsuke was already rifling through both bags at the same time, refusing to have a bias. 

Finally, after what felt like a decade, Shinsuke held the two figurines. His expression shifted, but Atsumu couldn’t tell what it was. He tightened his grip around him, simultaneously needing the warmth of one of his lovers, but also to avoid the disappointment that was no doubtfully milling through Shinsuke’s head.

“Well? What do ya think?” Atsumu asked, unable to truly even out his voice. It wobbled and tremored and revealed all that he feared. The gift was undesirable. The failure was inevitable. The endeavour wasn’t worth it.

Rin, as he rarely did when he truly didn’t know how to fix something, rambled. “It was originally supposed to be an emu and a fox, but there was a mixup and it’s mostly this shithead’s fault, but now you have two fox figurines so-”

“I love them.”

Everything in the room stilled. The air, the tension, _them_.

Atsumu didn’t trust himself to say anything remotely intelligent. “Huh?”

The emotion in Shinsuke’s voice was raw and unfiltered. “It ya two.” He held up the one gifted by Rin, the colours of blue and white reflecting in Rin’s eyes. “It’s Rintarou.” He caressed the fox gifted by Atsumu with his thumb, running over the smooth planes of black and gold. “It’s Atsumu.”

Turning his neck, Shinsuke pressed a kiss on his lips before pulling back. “Thank you.”

He turned once more to face Rin and gave him a kiss too. “And thank you.”

With the figurines set aside, the trio resumed their cuddling and makeout session. They gave and received and lived in their shared company.

Perhaps they didn’t gift him an emu, but this was enough. Atsumu didn’t feel the need to ask for anything else.

**Author's Note:**

> [twitter](https://twitter.com/curious_shipper) || [cc](https://curiouscat.qa/TheGlovedArtist)
> 
> i hope yall enjoyed it! kudos and comments are appreciated lmao, if you wanna scream abt haikyuu feel free to scream at my twitter lol. have a great day, drink water, and LOVE YOURSELF :DDDD


End file.
